


Coffee and Care

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Lewis snippet to celebrate the lovely Willowbrooke's birthday :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee and Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowbrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/gifts).



> A Lewis snippet to celebrate the lovely Willowbrooke's birthday :-)

As Lewis approaches the park bench with their takeaway coffees, James’ eyes are closed; his expression relaxed for once.

“You look comfortable.”

James opens one eye. Takes his coffee. 

“Sorry about that, sir. I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

Lewis is amused, but he regrets disturbing a rare moment of peace for James.

He rests a hand on his sergeant’s arm. “No hurry.”

James momentarily hesitates, but then leans back, closes his eyes again, and sighs contentedly.

Lewis sits. 

He’s always cared about his staff, of course. 

The next thought forms; disconcerting; true.

_But this. This is love._


End file.
